


O Tannenbaum

by ensorcel



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensorcel/pseuds/ensorcel
Summary: Miranda has an undecorated Christmas tree. Andy doesn't notice, until she does.A short, sweet Christmas story to end off a crazy year.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 20
Kudos: 127





	O Tannenbaum

Andy loved Christmas. There were always those ridiculous debates all over the internet about Halloween and Christmas and Thanksgiving and Andy didn’t even need to think before she defended the beauty of Christmas, of all the lights and the trees and the songs and just the mood of the whole thing. 

The joy and brilliance and beauty of the holidays, of coming together and reflecting in the past year and the one to come. 

So yes, Christmas was the best holiday. End of the story. 

The start of the story, however, begins with an undecorated tree. 

When Andy first worked for Miranda, she had a lone Christmas tree in her home, completely bare, like it had just been shipped from the farm and most of the time, Andy was willing to bet that it was. 

However, as time crept closer and closer to Christmas and Miranda hadn’t even asked Emily to decorate or spruce up or change or in some other version of Miranda-talk and the tree remained bare and then they were on their way to Paris and then Andy left in the middle of it all and Miranda’s undecorated Christmas tree dropped completely out of her mind even if Miranda did not. 

Andy picked up a new job—with Miranda’s recommendation, she’d never forget—and spent the next two years chasing small stories until she covered the Obama race to the White House and then the recession hit and then she managed to land at The New Yorker and a solid three years after she’d left Runway, she came head to head with a snowy-haired editor who barely remembered her but Andy was kissing in the against the stall in the fancy bathroom of the fancy event and when Miranda left without much more than a glance and a nod to her car, Andy followed.

The first thing she noticed about Miranda’s house was that nothing had changed in the past four years. The next she noticed was that her Christmas tree was bare. Then, her hands were in Miranda’s pants and her mouth was warm against Miranda’s and Miranda was so soft and Andy didn’t think much more about the house after that. 

So. This was kind of where it started, she supposed. 

She went back to work the next day and tried to concentrate on the politics of the new administration and how they were pushing healthcare and how Andy really needed to meet this deadline but she remembered how lovely Miranda’s hands were and realised that she still had her number. 

She also realised that her office was a block away from Elias-Clarke. 

_hey miranda, it’s andy._

She twiddled her thumbs and ignored her blank document glaring at her on her dinged up laptop. Her phone buzzed not a second later. Huh. That was fast. 

_Obviously._

Andy rolled her eyes. 

_can i stop by after work? i’ll bring starbucks ;)_

_Don’t get the order wrong._

Andy grinned and raced through her work, met all her deadlines, and thought about how she was going to kiss Miranda again.

She rushed to the nearest Starbucks, which was a slight detour but that was fine since she was seeing Miranda again and ordered the drink that had been seared into her head and would probably need some intensive therapy to remove. The drink was hot and Andy was warm even though it was mid-December in New York fucking City and the cup was Starbucks’ holiday cup and the decorations were all up all across the buildings and Andy, well, if she had a spring in her step, she’d chalk it up to the fact that Christmas was in two weeks. 

Elias-Clarke looked exactly the same as it had before and there was already a badge left for her at the entrance and Andy smiled and took the elevator up to the fourteenth floor like she had everyday four years ago and walked down the sleek hallways until she reached—no heard—Miranda’s soft voice through her office. Well. Someone was being slaughtered. 

There was no assistant in the outer-office and Andy assumed that they were both being slaughtered and almost chuckled to herself. Two tall, gorgeous, brunette girls stepped out, one with tears in her eyes and the other’s back nerve-racking straight and Andy gave both of them a smile and a wave. Neither of them smiled back. 

Andy set the coffee onto Miranda’s desk, like a peace-offering almost. 

“So,” she started, leaning against the doorframe. Miranda spun around in her chair and if Andy was hopeful—of which she wasn’t—Miranda’s expression lightened, just a little. “How was your day?” 

“Dreadful,” was the answer and Miranda immediately picked up the coffee. 

“How about I fix that for you?” 

Miranda smiled. 

“Charlotte, call for Roy,” Miranda said. Andy’s grin was wicked. 

If it hadn’t already, it definitely started there. 

Andy was kissing Miranda against her front door and then up the stairs and then in her bed again and she was so warm and so soft, so unlike the Miranda she knew and feared a little, but Miranda all the same. 

“Never knew you liked brunettes,” Andy joked, lying beside Miranda. To her somewhat shock, Miranda didn’t kick her out. 

“Never said I didn’t,” she mused. 

“Never knew you liked women,” Andy added, a little more seriously this time. Miranda tensed up a little. “We don’t have to talk,” she continued. 

“No, we don’t.” 

Miranda kissed her, hard and rough. More like the Miranda Andy knew. 

So the story could’ve ended there too. 

On Christmas Eve, Andy had a glass of wine open and a shitty movie playing because she wasn’t in the mood to go back home this year and her friends were all over the country at this point and there were just some things she didn’t get and then the doorbell rang and Andy was just about to tell them to fuck off until she opened the door and Miranda was standing on her doorstep and she sucked in a breath. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Miranda stepped in and closed the door behind her. Then she kissed her. Andy didn’t complain. 

The story definitely didn’t end there. 

Miranda’s daughters were with their father for this Christmas and that was how Andy ended up in her home on Christmas Eve and the tree was still bare and then Andy said that she was running out for a little and she’d be right back and sprinted to the nearest Home Sense and prayed that it was still open and to her relief it was. 

Found some strange ornaments and some classy ones and a nice star and some darling lights and told herself that she just wanted a better tree this year and Miranda had that, so why wouldn’t she just make the best of it? 

Hurried back as soon as she could and started hanging them as fast as she could, sprinkling them around where she saw fit and where she thought looked nice and Miranda came into the living room with drinks and nearly dropped one of them but then looked at Andy with the softest expression she’d ever seen and Andy just held up a fig of mistletoe and Miranda laughed and it was the most beautiful thing Andy’d ever heard and she kissed her, soft and steady. 

“Merry Christmas,” Andy said, holding Miranda close as she grabbed a drink. 

“Merry Christmas, Andrea,” Miranda replied, watching the tree with a glow on her face that Andy’d never really seen when she plugged the lights in. 

“I hope you don’t mind.” 

Miranda looked at her shining eyes. 

“No, I don’t.” 

The snow came down harder outside but Andy was warm in Miranda’s house and in Miranda’s arms and that was that. 

So yes, the story started with an undecorated Christmas tree. (But it certainly didn’t end with one.) 

**FIN.**

> _“O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree_
> 
> _How lovely are thy branches!_
> 
> _O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree_
> 
> _How lovely are thy branches!_
> 
> _Your boughs so green in summertime,_
> 
> _Stay bravely green in wintertime._
> 
> _O tannenbaum, O Christmas Tree_
> 
> _How lovely are thy branches!_
> 
> _Let us all remember in our gift giving and merriment_
> 
> _With our family and friends and loved ones_
> 
> _The real and true meaning of Christmas._
> 
> _The birth of our Lord and Saviour, Jesus Christ._
> 
> _O tannenbaum, o tannenbaum_
> 
> _How lovely are they branches!_
> 
> _O tannenbaum, o tannenbaum_
> 
> _How lovely are, how lovely are thy branches._
> 
> _The pillars all please faithfully_
> 
> _Our trust in God unchangedly,_
> 
> _O tannenbaum, o tannenbaum,_
> 
> _How lovely are thy branches.”_

**Author's Note:**

> A short, sweet story to end the year off with. Merry Christmas to all that celebrate and if you don't, then happy Friday to you! It's been a while since I've written some Mirandy, so I hope you enjoyed and that this time of year brings some bliss to the insanity of 2020. Merry Christmas and a very Happy New Year <3


End file.
